The present disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to operator stations of small loaders or mini-loaders.
Small loaders, sometimes referred to as mini-loaders, are generally similar to larger sized loaders in that they include a moveable lift arm mounted to a frame that is capable of carry and can have implements, such as a tiltable bucket, mounted on the loader. However, instead of having an operator station including a cab mounted on top of its frame, mini-loaders typically have an operator station located at the rear of the machine such that an operator can operate the loader while either walking behind the loader or standing on a platform mounted on the rear of the loader. Improving operator comfort and visibility, while operating the loader would be beneficial.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.